Love Note
by TheVolturiGirl
Summary: Isabella has nobody. She's an orphan child. She works on the school newspaper on the advice column. What happens when she receives a love note? Will she fall in love? Or will she never trust ever again? OOC AH
1. Chapter 1

Here I am. A great writer. A soon to be journalist. In a high school writing room. Why? Because my favourite teacher Ms. Cope asked me to come. "It'll be fun!" she said. "You'll get to work with people who share your passion!" I got excited. Probably a very bad idea. Sure they can write. But they were freshmans. With no life. I actually had one. It included writing. Writing a best-seller. Right down to it, it's probably already the best book ever written. It was my life story. With every problem I faced, from when I was three with my abusive parents, to now, bouncing between orphanages. All my relationship problems, and let me tell you, I have lots. It included quotes from my inspirations. One of them is from Jessica Stanley. "Love me or hate me, you can't change me!" She is my best friend. We met when we were eight. We stayed in touch since. She has a huge part in my book. Another is from Ms. Cope. "As long as you know it was the best to be done, then you have suceeded." I take this quote to every class. The only one I don't need it for is English. I love writing, remember? The part I didn't write about? True love. Most people would write about their true love. I didn't. I couldn't. How could I write about something that doesn't exist? I couldn't. My imagination was taken out from me at my 3rd foster parents. They hated imagination. They hated children. They hate everyone. I was six. Even if I do follow Jessica's quote, I didn't know her back then. I didn't know what she could do. I do now. But it's too late. All I could ever write is true things. Heartbreaks, tears, abusive parents, all these orphan people. I can't write love. I can't read love. I like dark books. Nothing too dark but just... sad. I don't cry in them. Not the story about the girl who lost her family. Not about the boy who had his love thrown away. Not any of them. I know my life is worse. Way worse. Sure there are seperate stories about things that go on in my life. But never one whole thing. Never one where you could feel all my feelings, listen to all my thoughts. I will be the first. First to let people experience it.

Who am I? Maybe I should've said something. My name is Isabella. I have no last name. I won't take my parents. I won't take any of those foster parents. If they actually love me they would've told me. They would've adopted me. Even fifteen years later, I remember everything crystal clearly. I remember my mom getting drinking. The foster care told me she got drunk and high. When I asked. Three year ago. I shouldn't have asked. I didn't care right? No. I did care. I want to know why my parents would be so mean to me. I want to know why they hit me. I hate those late nights when my dad came in. He would, all too eagerly, hit me with whips. Hard. On my ass. Really hurt. My mom would watch. She would laugh. I would cry. Even as I tried to sleep. I faked it. He would wake me up. He would hit me harder. Sometimes my mom joined. If she wasn't too drunk. That is exactly what I get for trusting somebody. I have whip marks on my back. Many of them. As I sit down, they would still hurt me. I still don't know why some people would be so rude.

The only people I ever trusted were Jessica and Ms. Cope. They are nice. They aren't rude. They like me. They don't want me to change. They feel for me. They think I could change. They believe in me. They think there is hope after all. I don't though. I should. After all that effort I should be greatful. But I'm not. I don't care. They love me and whether I change or not, they won't care. Hopefully.

As I was saying the room. The bullshit newspaper room. I was in it. I was here. I can write now. Here. Instead of my dark room full of screaming and running people. At least that was one good thing. A bad thing? The girl staring at me, as if she could kill me.

* * *

What happened to Jessica? She's in Sweden. People wanted Jessica. Never Isabella.

Isabella doesn't doesn't like being called Bella. **REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Where were you?" demanded the girl who I assumed was Rosalie Hale, the editor of the school. She was supposed to not be so friendly but once I got used to her I would just love her. I don't think so. I don't love anybody.

"Class. Locker. School." I said with attitude. Well I didn't like this chick and it's not like I didn't have a bad life as it was. I should be home where that bestseller was sitting, right in my desk drawer.

"I don't care. I didn't think we needed a new addition for the newspaper, but Ms. Cope decided that this was going to be a good thing. I still don't think so. Anyways, I have the perfect job for you!" She walked over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a couple of old newspapers. They were tinted yellow.

"Here." She handed me the newspaper, flipped to the last page. She pointed at a little section at the bottom. "It is the Dear Kit advice column. You will be assigned to be the new Kit." I looked at all the cheesy letters. I read one of the love ones. 'Go for it!' it read. Really?

"Why would I write this? Ms. Cope said I could write an article. I don't want to write these fake ass answers." Who actually listens to these types of things.

"Actually the questions are fake too. A lot of emails we get are prank ones. A few times a year, we will probably get a real one. And you would write this because this is what everybody starts with. When I was a freshman, this was were I started. Now I'm the editor. If you don't... Well I don't have any other positions. You either do this or you're off the paper!" She didn't even glance at me with a sympathic look.

"Fine. Whatever." I said and walked away with my backpack.

"Wait! Don't you want to keep these papers?" she asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to write fake stuff. Remember, I can't.

"Your email is . Your computer would be that one right beside the pale girl with black spikes. Her name is Alice, if you even care."

I walked over to that computer. The other one beside her was occupied so I sat on the one to her left.

"Hello!" she said excitedly to me. "My name is Alice Cullen! I heard that you are the next Kit. You're Isabella right?" I ignored her. I really didn't feel like talking, to anybody.

I wrote the email but Rosalie didn't tell me the password. I tried a lot of different ones but nothing happened.

"It's forkshighschool." Alice said to me. "No spaces." She smiled. I just gave her a nod of thanks and logged on.

There were no emails in it, not that I was surprised. Forks was a small school. I quickly logged off and left the newspaper room. It was almost 4:30 and I had to be outside to wait for my ride.

I sat outside on the steps by myself. I wasted about an hour or so at the newspaper room. I'll probably get home by 6:00. I'll still have a couple of hours before I had to rush to do my homework and go to bed. I could probably get a few really good written pages. I like every detail to be perfect.

The blue van that carried our orphan home kids came along. We lived in Seattle. I only came to the Forks High School because the other high schools in Seattle wouldn't accept me. Whoever else comes to schools in Forks, get picked up before I do.

When I got to the van I was going to the backseat, when I realized the front wasn't full yet. I opened the door and stuck my head inside.

"Hey, Carmen. Where is everybody?" Normally it would be really loud and annoying.

"Well, actually they are being picked up by Eleazar. There is actually a person living right in Forks that want to foster care you. We have decided that you can go." My eyes widened.

"What?! I don't want to go! Why Carmen? I'd rather just stay with all of you guys!" I hated everybody and Carmen knows. She has been my orphanage helper for about two years now.

"I'm really sorry, but the amount of people who come in are just too much. I'm asking you, please just for me?" She begged. "I met the two people, Charlie and Renee. They are really nice people. Please!" She looked at me. The roads were pretty empty on the way.

"Fine. I'll try, the best I could. Please. If I hate it I'll come home right away, alright?" I said. She nodded and squealed. She would've gave me a hug but she knew I didn't like it when people touched me.

Slowly, we got to the house. It was small located fall away from neighbours and civilization.

"I see Charlie and Renee now!" said Carmen and pointed outside to where two happy couples were standing. They waved at me.

"Hello!" greeted the women. "My name is Renee Swan! We're your new guardians! How are you Isabella?" she asked.

"I'm okay." I said glumly. They were surprisingly nice. When we got back into the car an hour later, Carmen asked. "Did you like it there?" she asked. I nodded, surprisingly.

"Well do you want to go?" They showed me their house and it seemed like a great place. Especially the quiet study room.

"Yes, I do." I said. I sighed. A new house, new guardians. I wonder how this one will turn out.

* * *

Sorry. This one was bad, but I just wanted to get the basics out. I might reupload a better version better. **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning the paper was due, which was on a Monday, I ran to the editor room. This is what I get for leaving it last minute. I logged on and saw a few emails in there. The people were stupid enough to use their real email. All the three emails I recieved were from the same person : cullenn_

I read the emails, to see if her attempt to help me was actually any good.

_"Dear Kit, I'm having boy troubles! There is a boy in my class that I have a total crush on! I need help to get him to notice me! Love, junior problem._

_"Dear Kit, I was just rejected by my crush! I thought he liked me but he totally crushed my heart! What do I do? Sincerely, crushed by my crush._

_"Dear Kit, There is a new girl I met. She seems pretty interesting but she doesn't want to talk to me! She doesn't talk to anybody! How can I get her to open up? xoxo, annoynomus."_

Well this is great. I obviously can't think of my own questions because if I could, then I would've done it earlier. I tried once. It came out something like this:

_"Dear Kit, I live in a group home and I have been transferring between foster care since I was born. I had abusive parents. Now I am forced to do some bullcrap work for school. How do I do it? From, a fricken bad life._

I'm pretty sure I'll get suspended for printing that. And I will get kicked off the paper... Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I started to write responses to all the questions Alice asked me. Better than handing in nothing.

_"Dear junior. Screw him. If he doesn't notice him, it's his fault. From Kit._

_"Crush his face. From Kit._

_"Don't. If she doesn't want to talk don't force her to. From Kit."_

I wrote From Kit, instead of love because I don't love. I only write the truth. I seriously wanted Alice to do that to the person, too.

Rosalie wanted these articles sent in by 9:00 this morning. It was 8:50. I quickly printed out the questions and answer. She was currently in the printing room. I handed it to her and she scanned it on, without even checking it. She was printing out the papers because they needed to be out in the hallway by 9:15. They let the editor miss some of class. That's why I want to be the editor one day.

I walked out of the room. I went to homeroom, where I noticed something different. There was conversation all about the new guy in our class. He was supposedly really hot, but I don't really see anything too special about him.

Sure he was hot, a lot hotter than a lot of the guys in Forks, but he was probably going to do what the guys do best : Play. They were going to be playing the girls here like violins.

"Sit down class." said my homeroom teacher. What an asshole. "As you all may have noticed, there is a new student here in our class. His name is Edward Cullen." Cullen? "He would like to introduce himself now.

"Hello." He said in a soothing voice. It sounded pretty good. "My name is Edward Cullen. You probably heard my name a lot around the school, from my sister, Alice Cullen. I was in Phoniex for a while and now I came to Forks because my mom decided to move with my dad. They are starting to rebuild their relationship. I enjoy sports and especially track. I play the piano." He looked around the class. He stopped an extra long while he was looking at me.

"What?" I demanded. It was normal for me to act all bitchy. That's why people don't mess with me.

"Ms. Isabella!" He knew not to call me by any last name. I practically bite off anybody who calls me by my name. I swear, I will. Anybody can try and they could see how pissed I'll get.

"What? He looked at me longer than the others. Make him stop." I demanded.

"Fine. I will." He turned to look away from me. He better. I was a bitch. Normally I wouldn't say anything, so where did this serge of energy come from?

"Isabella! If you really want to talk to Mr. Cullen, you could be showing him around." He smiled like he won something.

"Whatever. But just so you know I bite. And I will bite you if you try to talk to me." I looked away from him.

I felt Edward's stare in my back. He walked past me to get to the back of the class. Not to tell anybody, but I sort of enjoyed his smell, as he walked pass.

* * *

Review. This is really horrible please don't lie to me. But I really love those who tell me my stories are good.:) Oh and please read, "Loving You Is Wrong But It Feels So Right." I think that story is really good.


	4. Chapter 4

After the class was over, I walked over to Edward. The only reason why I did it was because the teacher was staring at me. He really knew how to make somebody hate them.

He was surrounded by a lot of girls. They were giggling and flirting with him. I rolled my eyes at them. So one girl might have a chance to go out with a hot jerk ass like him. Then they'll get dumped and he'll go look for another girl. That sounds like fun! Not.

He walked over to me. He smiled down at me. "What the hell are you smiling at?" I demanded. Like I said before, back off if you know what's good for you.

"Nothing." he said. This time he didn't flinch at all. "What is your next class?"

"Biology. Where do I have to take you?" I retorted in a rude way.

"Biology." Great. Another person I must teach my ways, my really bitchy rude ways. He trailed behind me but the sound of feet running towards me made me stop.

"ISABELLA!" screamed Rosalie. I looked at her. "Will you please explain all of these?" She held up the paper's copy and showed me my section. There was all my advice to Alice.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked. I thought they were pretty good.

"You gave horrible advice! They are just... horrible! No. I am NOT going to get in trouble! You are! This paper is going to be ruined!" She cried. I looked at her without any interest.

"Well then. Oh well." I said. She continued to scream at me. "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"You are going to go up to the principal to tell him you made all these horrible advice notes!" she screamed at me. I shrugged. It's not like I really cared if I got kicked off. Either way, Rosalie would be in major trouble for

printing it before having it edited.  
Suddenly I heard the soft laughter of Edward behind me. I turned around quickly to see him holding the newspaper.

"What? Do you think it's funny when I get in trouble?" I demanded. He was really pissing me off. Then again, so does everybody else.

"No. I just thought this is exactly what Alice would write. Did she?" he asked. He really knew his sister.

"Actually yes she did." I said. A whole nice sentence to him. Well nice four-words, which I doubt counts as a sentence.

"I really like to advice." he said. Well at least somebody respects my work. "Well we better get to Biology..." He started to walk ahead of me.

"HOLD IT! You better get me out of this!" shouted Rosalie. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey. I'm not the editor of this junk. Besides, all I need is for people to truly understand me, and that's it. Now that they know me, I don't have to worry anymore." I took the paper and ripped it up. Then I walked away.  
"But it doesn't even have your name! So they don't know you!" she cried. I turned around.

"Even better. Now I can stay on the newspaper while you get in all the crap with the principal." I laughed.

There. Teaches her to mess with me. I can twist any body's words and make it my own.

She growled at me, but otherwise, walked away. She was really angry.

"So you're the Kit?" he asked. I ignored him. "Well I think the advice is great. So much better than other sappy things that other people would write." Well all I know, is that they are sappy and I can write better even if I

was blind.  
"Whatever." I said and sped up. I had to rush to class or I was going to be late again. Normally I wouldn't care but because I was living with Charlie and Renee, I had to get home earlier.

He didn't talk for the rest of the way. I got in. Mr. Banner made Edward sit beside me. Most of the teachers, besides Ms. Cope, hates me, I have decided a while ago. They always gave me the worse.

The girls stared at me throughout the class. I tried to ignore them the best that I could, but I couldn't.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I demanded. I was in my bitching-mood, which was always. The teacher, who always thinks it's my fault, told me to sit down.

"Tell the skanks to stop looking at me first." He looked at me with glaring eyes.

"Isabella-!" He started before he got cut off by the announcements.

"Mr. Banner? Will you please send Isabella to the office please?" the office lady asked Mr. Banner. Well that was a coincidence.

"Yes. It will be my pleasure." He smiled and pointed me towards the door. Oh well. I was pretty sure it was because of Rosalie anyways...

* * *

Hello. I won't say I suck or anything because people will complain... You know who are :D. Oh and I made an Awards Website. It's called : . Check it out and **NOMINATE!  
Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the office and there was the office lady. She looked at me, over her glasses and she pointed at one of the chairs. I sat down and stared at the floor. Look innocent. Smart.

"Is Isabella here?" asked Mr. Greene, the principal.

"Yes. I'll sent her right in." She nodded at me to go. I stood up and walked into the office. I saw mad principal, a fuming Rosalie, and a really disappointed Ms. Cope.

"Isabella. Did you ever see this?" asked Mr. Greene, picking up the newpaper, turned to the page with my column. I shook my head. I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"She's lying! I assigned her the advice column and that is what she gave me!" She was screaming. I'm pretty sure she'll get in trouble either way.

"Well, Isabella. What do you have to say for yourself. I think I heard from another student that you were the writer of this article, advice column."

"In my defense, Rosalie didn't tell me how I should do it. She just said that I should write what I wanted." Well that might be stretching out the truth, a little, but it could have happened, right?

"What? Are you kidding me?" She would've killed me right then and there, but the principal and teacher were standing right there, staring at us.

"Rosalie. You know you were supposed to edit everything in case anything was inappropriate, had grammar mistakes, or were not acceptable in the newspaper!" So I was right... She would get in trouble.

"But..." She started before Ms. Cope cut her off.

"Isabella, sweetheart. I don't really approve of this kind of advice on this paper, either. Before you submit anything, please let me check it please." She smiled at me. Well at least somebody was nice.

I nodded. "Sure, Ms. Cope." I smiled and pretended to act all angelic. "I think I should go back to class now!" She gave me a smile and I left.

I decided not to go back to class. I walked around the school, making a mess. I knew this school was too poor to afford cameras to watch our every moves. You could basically vandilize the walls and they wouldn't have proof that it was you unless you left fingerprints.

I knocked on doors as I passed. I didn't run, in case it was too obvious. Many people gave me dirty looks, I could feel it. Otherwise, they just slammed the door shut.

I made a mistake though, knocking on my own class's door.

"Ms. Isabella? Are you ready to come into the class and not disturbe it?" He stepped out and made me face him. I shook my head. Maybe he'll let me stay out in the hallway.

"We rearranged your desk, since you didn't feel like sitting with Mr. Cullen. Your desk will be right beside mine." He smiled, like that was supposed to make me feel better. It made him, that's all I know.

"Okay." I walked back into the class with him. Everybody was working on their work.

I took a seat beside his. He explained my work. I began to write my story, only to seem like I was working. When Mr. Banner walked away to help another student, I started to flick things on to his desk.

I make paper balls and threw it. Then I remembered that his grading book was right in his desk, right beside me. I took it out and saw my marks.

They were really low. I thought, 'hey! This will teach the teacher for being rude to me!' and I changed a few marks. I slipped the book back into the desk. I smiled to myself as Mr. Banner came back and took his seat, checking over marks for other classes.

* * *

Really short... Maybe, I should put BellaxEdward action into it already. Okay. That will be next chapter. **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

When the bell rang I got out of my seat. Edward walked over to me. Since it was lunch, I thought I could've left him to fend for himself. I guess I was wrong.

"Well, it's lunch." I snapped at him. He just stared at me, acting as if I never talked. "That means you are allowed to leave. Like go eat lunch? They made a new policy and you only allowed to eat in the cafe now." We used to be allowed to leave school property during lunch. But they changed it now, because of some unmentioned people, they said. I'm sure it was me. All I did was go into all the food stores, order a lot food in the drive thru, left without paying or taking any food, then went inside and took like a hundred napkins. That wasn't bad.

"Well, aren't you going to show me the way?" he snapped back, imitating me. It was a really good imitation actually, except for the fact that he smiled at me while he was saying so.

"Come on." I groaned and walked to the cafeteria. As expected, many many girls crowded around him. He tried to get them to back off, but of course that didn't work. The new hot boy, was all everybody could talk about. Even the guys wondered how good he was at sports. Our team completely sucks, so either way, good or bad we were still going to lose.

I sat at my usual table at the far corner. People called it the loser table, because it was the one closest to the garbage can. If any body said that while I was sitting there, I would've hurt them. And I already did. And I already got suspended for it.

I started to pick at the food. It tasted like crap either way. It won't matter if I did this with it. I took the mash potatos and started to create a messed up picture with it.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward. He sat down in the chair beside me. Some girls looked like they wanted to sit down too, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"Art. Where are the girls heading?" I didn't really care. Maybe if he started to talk about himself, he wouldn't have to talk to me.

"I don't know. You know these girls more. Either way, I'm glad that they're gone. They were starting to get on my nerves. I mean, they are so... desperate. I like it better when people aren't coming up to me..." He left it trailing. I looked up, right into his eyes.

"Are you implying something?" I demanded. I'm kind of sure he was.

"Well if you get my message..." He grinned, and I wasn't sure whether it was a joking grin or an actual one. I was about to tell him off before Rosalie came in.

"Isabella." She came up to my table, hands on her hips, with a really angry look on her face. "You didn't think it was over, did you?" She smiled creepily. "You know it's just begun. Nobody can mess with Rosalie Hale and get away with it."

"Oh really? Because last time I checked, I messed with you. And guess what? No harm done on my side. You shouldn't mess with me. Because I know that any way, I will win." I smiled back but my eyes were filled with laughter. People probably had no idea how much I really wanted to laugh at her.

"You know what you bitch." She took a step closer to me and glared me down, hoping I would back up. I straigtened my back so I would look even taller. "I don't like you. Your ugly. You have no friends. You have nobody and that's why they took your friend and not you. I know I should be sensitive but enough with this crap. I know that I will get you kicked off of the school paper before you know it. Your writing is just crap. Just watch and wait."

It took all my will power to not slap Rosalie then and there. It also took Edward's arm. Rosalie laughed and began to walk away but I gave her a very nice kick on the ass. She brushed off her jeans, but otherwise, continued walking.

I shook Edward off of me and took a step away from him. He didn't seem to mind at first. But when I got closer to the exit, he followed. "What?" I asked and sped up a little.

He just walked faster until he was the same speed as me. His long legs helped him a lot. "Well. What was that all about?" he demanded.

"Newspaper. You already know, right?" I asked, being a little nicer. Then I turned rude again. "Why are you even here? Your friends?" I was referring to the girls he was thought were so desperate. I knew that he was used to them.

"Nope no friends here. Oh and what was she talking about, nobody? Took your friend?" He was beginning to get on my nerves. I didn't want to tell him my story so I just told him apart of it.

"Well my parents ditched me and my best went to Sweden. I'm all alone with a new family and stuff..." I left it off. I only told him a small part.

"What are your parents name?" he asked. I told him Renee and Charlie. "Swan?" I nodded. "Hold on! They live in the forest right?" I nodded slowly.

"Oh. Um... Okay." I knew that he was going to say something else but just left it hanging. He probably wouldn't tell me if I pressured him.

* * *

**REVIEW! **So I'll be away for about a week, so I can get all the stories (fiction and own creations) sorted out ;P. Please be patient!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't guarantee that I will update again soon. I'll try to as best as I could, but if I don't, I'm super super sorry. I want to dedicate this chapter to Jenniper, just because :D

* * *

"Hey Isabella!" said Alice, coming up from behind me. She gave a hug to Edward. "Hey bro. It's so good to finally see you." She grinned at him, then turned back to me. "So... Isabella, I love the advice you gave." She gave a really obvious wink. She was even SAYING the words wink, wink.

"Yeah, whatever." I whispered. She heard me though, and I guess she took that as a compliment. It was obviously not, especially almost getting into trouble for it.

"So, I heard that you guys are in the same class..." Wow. Somebody actually talked about me. And it wasn't in a negative way. Amazing. "Yup. Tanya told people all about it, and she hates that Isabella gets to show you around... You should see how upset she is. Pretty funny."

"Which one's Tanya?" he asked, pointing at all the girls hundled nearby, staring at Edward. Okay, so he is hotter than any of the guys at this school but that doesn't mean you have to stare at him like you want to eat him.

"That strawberry blond." replied Alice. I wasn't even sure which one was Tanya. They all look the same to me, anyways. Short skirts, low tops, ugly faces.

"Oh, you mean that one that tried to sit on my lap?" I didn't know why, (or maybe I did but didn't want to admit it) but I clenched my fist, ready to hit something (or someone). Before anybody could notice I unclenched them, and continued to listen to them talk without an input.

I didn't even know why I was following them. They were so deep into the conversation, that they probably wouldn't notice me slip away. So I subtly began to walk a little to the left, away from Edward. I was almost far enough to run and maybe he couldn't catch up, before I felt something tugging me back. Edward was holding on to my sweater hoodie all along, not that I noticed.

"So how's pops doing?" he asked, like he didn't just realize what had happen.

"He's all right. Frantically cleaning up for the arrival of you guys, is all."

"Wait a second..." I began. "Didn't you and Edward meet this morning at your house or something?" I asked. This was like their first seeing each other in a long time.

"Nope. He just came to school. I didn't even think he was going to come until next week. Anyways, dad's going to freak when he sees mom here already. It was completely out of the blue. We actually signed him up to go next week, to Forks, but the office ladies let it slide this time. Or anytime, I guess for Edward." She laughed. I didn't want to admit it, but it was probably true.

"Anyways, I was wondering if I could invite you to dinner sometime. Like when things get all settled down." I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You do realize, that I disliked you. Very much. Ever since the first time that you started looking at me and getting me in trouble. Even before that! When I knew the meaning of hate, that's when I started hating you. That when I started hating every one. And now you think I'm going to your house for dinner?" I demanded, suddenly turning into my hateful mood. I'm not sure what had turned it on, but I didn't care. Alice even took a step back. I guess he let go of my hoodie now, because when I passed him, I could go really far. I didn't want to look back at him, so when I turned the corner and saw the surprise look on his face, I was surprised too.

I had no idea what happened after that. I was already gone by then. In fact, I left school right after that. Just walked out the door. I had no car still, so I did the best I can walking. I didn't really make it far. In fact, I only made it passed the parking lot because there was a highway right after that. I guess I just had to wait for Charlie or Renee to come pick me up. I decided to sit under a tree to be hidden from the sun. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, thank goodness.

I was just about to lay down and go to sleep for about three hours when I saw a figure coming from inside. It was Ms. Cope. She didn't look angry at me, so I took that as a good sign. Or it could be the principal in disguise and he was coming to expell me now.

"Isabella honey, go to class." She sat down next to me.

"No. I'm working on my tan. I look too pale." I held out my arm to show her. She didn't look convinced.

"Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded. The look in her eyes made me really want to tell her.

I gave an empty laugh. "I don't even know." I sighed. "One minute, I was listening to Alice and Edward talk about their family, and the next, I just blew my top." I shook my head in disappointment. Strange thing was, that I disappointed with myself. And that never happens. I never regret anything that I do.

"Did he say anything before you got mad?" I told her about the dinner invite. "Oh, I see. It's reflex. He asked you to eat, and you went in your defense mood. You still aren't trusting anyone, am I correct?" I thought about this for a while. I'm sure Ms. Cope doesn't mind sitting here with me.

"I don't know. Maybe you're right." I shrugged.

"I know I am. Look, how about you get to class? I made sure to check if Edward's in your class... He's not." She smiled and stood up. She helped me get up and we walked back into the school building.

Ms. Cope walked up to my Spanish teacher to explain why I was late. She just told me to take my seat. My normal seat, which usually had Angela was now filled with a different person. Tanya.

"What is she doing here? She can't sit beside me!" I yelled. The whole class turned to look.

"Ms. Isabella. We had to change the arrangement to best suit the class. Tanya was talking to much, and Angela said she wouldn't mind moving. Sit down, and deal with it." She turned back to the board and started the lesson.

I moved my chair as far away from Tanya as possible. But she was still too close.

* * *

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

"Now, Ms. Isabella, please translate this sentence into spanish." She pointed to the one she had on the board. Since I sat so far from the front, I had trouble seeing it.

"It right there, stupid." said Tanya, using the nicest words possible. She pointed at a little sentence below the picture on the page we were on. I took all my might not to chew her hand off.

"Thanks Tanya." I read the sentence in spanish. I made two mistakes and I heard Tanya snickered after each one. After the teacher explained where I had been wrong, I glared at Tanya. Her fake hair, her fake ass, her fake boobs... I think they based Barbie off of Tanya.

The second the bell rang, I zoomed right out of class. I knocked a couple of Tanya's papers off the table too. She swore at me but I was too far to go back and punch her. If I was in arms reach, I would've done it though.

As I ran down the hall to my next class, physical education, I remembered who was in my class. Alice. I slowed down, considering leaving the school again, but I teacher already say me.

"Hey, Isabella! Come or you'll be late for class!" I guess they were on lookout for me, considering all the noise I caused in my previous classes. They were smart... They knew I would make a break for it.

I slowly walked to the gym and I took a longer time changing. I caught the eye of Alice but she just ignored me. Maybe she got the message and left me alone. She then started to walk towards me but she went to talk to Angela, the one that I used to sit with for Spanish. For some reason, I felt disappointed. Or maybe I was just disappointed because I didn't get to really get to tell everyone off, the way I could have.

By the time I got out of the changeroom, the class was already running laps. "Twelve laps around the gym, go Isabella, RUN!" yelled the gym teacher and I began to jog. He doesn't have to know how many laps I've ran.

I kept my head down and my eyes steady on my feet. One at a time, I don't have to rush, I reminded myself. At some point of time, somebody must've been behind me, almost causing me to trip. I was about to swear at who it was, but I told myself if I looked up now, it would end up with me flat on my face. So I decided to just quietly swear under my breath.

After about five minutes, I heard nothing but the sound of my own feet. I guess that meant everybody else was done. "HURRY UP, ISABELLA!" the gym teacher cried. I ignored him, knowing that if I decided to run faster, I was going to fall. I finish nine laps already and that was good enough for me. I stopped in front of him and waited for further instructions. He was surprised considering this was my first time not yelling back. First and last.

"Okay, today we are going to play badminton. If you remember the tennis incident, I have decided to choose the partners at random." The tennis accident, the one where I hit Jessica repeatedly when she wouldn't send the ball over the net to me. It would've been easier to play with the wall rather than me, but I needed a mark too. This only happened right after I moved in with Renee and Charlie and they weren't happy when they found out what happened but at the same time, they weren't pissed like I knew Carmen would have been.

He began to list names off a clipboard. "Alice and Angela." I sighed in relief, not having to play with Alice. That would've been awkward. "Isabella and Edward." I whiped my head around so fast, I think I might've snapped a muscle somewhere.

"Who?" I managed to say, despite the pain I was now feeling.

"Oh, he's a new student. I think he was in your homeroom or something? I was actually going to let you play with me because there was an odd number of students in this class but now that Edward came, he made it exactly 38 students in this class. Now I don't want a repeat of the tennis incident okay... I have a feeling he won't bleed as easily as Jessica did, but don't test him." He pointed at the shelf full of rackets and I picked a shiny yellow one.

Before I even got into position, Edward already served the birdie. It was heading straight for my face so I covered it with the racket. After the birdie bounced off, it barely went two centimetres before it fell to the ground.

I looked at Edward to see what he had to say for himself but all he did was wait for me to pick up and serve again. I tried to underhand serve, the way most people do. I missed so I overhand served, the way we were instructed not to do. I also missed that one. The reaction he had on his face was a slightly amused one. He looked as if he wanted to laugh at me, but he decided against it. After a few minutes of self struggle, I just tossed the birdie over the line to his side. He rolled his eyes and in one swift motion, picked up the birdie and already had it back on my side. I stared down at it.

"Will you at least TRY to let me hit that thing? Do you think I'm sort of athlete? Don't whack it at me like you're fricken spiking a volleyball. Calm down! Just because I don't want to go to your house for dinner doesn't mean you have to be so cruel!" I yelled at him. He just stared at me wide eyed. I looked around sensing the gym was being too quiet. It turned out, I yelled a little too loud. The whole class was listening to my scream-fest and they were now talking about how a pathetic loser like me got invited to go to someone like his house. I wonder why too.

"Hey, Isabella. I was just playing the game. No need to bite my head off." He took the birdie again and this time hit it lighter. He gave me a tiny grin. Before he would try and talk to me every chance possible. I guess I changed that. Was that better? Instead of hanging with me, he would be around sluts like Tanya.

I shook my head. What was wrong with me? Was I becoming nice?

Then I thought about it. Hard. Edward was staring at me, but I didn't care. Why would I let lose now because of this one boy? Why didn't I just finished what I started? What I started was a school-wide hatred towards me. I want that to continue because I honestly don't care about what people thought about me. Then I thought of something. How everyone got so made when they found out Edward invited me to dinner. Maybe he wasn't making me nice... Maybe he's actually the key to how I get everybody to hate me...

I took the birdie and hit it with all my might, imagining Tanya on it. It went straight for his face and fell to the ground. We both stared at it. He looked up at me and cracked a great big smile. Oh Edward, you have no idea what you're going to get yourself into...

* * *

I know in the description it says something about receiving a love note... Well that might still happen but if I decide that it won't, then I'll change it. Hope going in this direction is okay.


End file.
